Always beside you
by thestorieswelove
Summary: Set during 4x09.
1. Chapter 1

Josh Groban's "Higher Window"

For all the times I tried for this  
And every chance at you I missed  
I've been known to go my way but I confess  
It made me miss you more

I drew my line across the sand  
And set my flank in no man's land  
But here I am the one man band  
With a song that's meant for two

And there is a light  
From a higher window  
Shining down on you tonight  
And the music floats on the breeze  
Bringing an easier time.  
And all of our cards are on the table  
Tell me what you want to do  
Just don't tell that it's too late  
For me to love you.  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/j/josh_groban/higher_ ]  
How perfect we were meant to be  
Our warm and silent symmetry  
It's times like these when all  
All we need is to be reminded  
And I have flown a thousand miles  
To empty rooms and crowded aisles  
And we went from cathedral bells  
To show and tell and wish you wells

And I still look at you  
And I am blinded.  
I am blinded

For all the times I tried for this  
And every chance at you I missed  
I've been known to go my way but I confess  
It made me miss you more

I drew my line across the sand  
And set my flank in no mans land  
But here I am the one man band  
With a song that's meant for two

And there is a light  
From a higher window  
Shining down on us tonight  
And the music floats on the breeze  
Bringing an easier time.  
And all of our cards are on the table  
Tell me what you want to do  
Just don't tell that it's too late  
Don't tell me that it's too late now  
Just don't tell me that it's too late  
For me to love you.

(On the dock at Elena's family's lake house. The dock is aglow. Elena calls Damon outside who goes to the edge of the dock and doesn't look at her. Close up of his face and his eyes are red, he is upset and shutting down. The discussion begins in passionate, angry screams.)

Damon: It is this sire that has you here. Not me. It may not be real to you, Elena. It is because it was my blood that turned you.

Elena: (calmly) Damon, that isn't true.

Damon: (intense but not shouting anymore) It is. I've never deserved you; I know that. Blood taints it all, blood brings lies, lies bring fear, and fear speaks the truth. (Realizing it himself as he says the words)

Elena: (Slowly taking his hand as she speaks. He only watches her movements, not her eyes) I don't know what I can say that hasn't been said—I've known that you loved me when I was human. I've sensed it; I've ignored it; I've touched it, only to recognize that I wasn't sure I understood it. Now, I feel it. It is who I am now; it has changed me. Your love has changed me, not the blood. (looking into each other's eyes) Your love has made me question who I am all along, then and now, but now I know that I was changing because of your love, because your love has always consumed me. (paused and very self-reflective, perhaps on ly realizing this now.) Consuming me you always have. Lead me and I will follow, not because you tell me to, but because I want you.

Damon: (He lets go, painfully of her hand and begins to loose the spark in his eyes shutting the humanity off. This is too painful.) Walk away now. Don't look back. I'll leave; I'll go rather than have any control over you. I've always wanted to protect you, and now I'm the one who is choosing for you—even if I'm not trying to.

Elena: (Turning him to face her and screaming at him) Don't you dare shut it off. You feel everything I am saying to you. Damon, you are not choosing anything for me. And while your screaming at me, let me say that I've changed you too. That hasn't been because of any sire. You think a bit more before you act now, and as much as you don't want to it to be true, somewhere along the way, you began to expect things of yourself whether people expect anything of you or not. (He steps towards her, passion mixed with anger mixed with sorrow. (She doesn't fear him. She doesn't back away) You do deserve this love, which is what it is. I love, love, love you—all of you, not just your blood.

Damon: (falling to his knees) You are going to have to walk away. I just can't do it. You are my best friend, Lena, of course, I don't want you to walk away. I love you.

Elena: (Kneeling in front of him, taking his head in her hands). I Then I will walk beside you. Always beside you.


	2. Chapter 2

Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you, until the end of time

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you  
I love you  
Until the end of time

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you, until my dying day

Damon doesn't kiss her then, only rests his forehead on hers. Both he and Elena, rest on each other with their eyes closed. And in that moment, it starts to snow. Small flakes drift from the sky and the stars from the blackest of nights.

He smiles but is confused, "It is too warm to snow."

"It is."

"Elena, are you crying?"

"Yes. I guess I am" She feels silly, laughing at herself.

"I always liked it when it snowed, when I was human. We were stuck inside by the fireplace. Stefan and I used to play chess until the snow stopped. When it finally did, only then would we go to bed. Sometimes we played for more than10 hours."

"Who won?"

"Me. He doesn't have my superb skills at strategy." He laughs, remembering.

She begins to sob all of the feelings from the last weeks just spill out. He curls her into his arms, holding her. The wind picks up and the snow begins to blow in a slow motion circle around them.

"Elena, open your eyes."

"What is it…"

"You can control the snow. Oh wow. "

He stands, holding out his hand to her. She takes it and stands beside him. He smiles at her. "Of all the elements of weather that you could get…snow? Really Elena?"

"I didn't pick it Damon. How can I do that?"

"Because I can."

"What?"

"The fog. I can make a very dense fog roll in. I haven't done it in a while. Not since I …hunted last."

"What, you can control the fog? When I was in the graveyard writing in my journal, that was you?"

"I was so curious about you. You looked so like Katherine, but I knew once you spoke that you weren't her. You were so much more. So lost and confused, but in a good way, like watching a baby discover something new. I didn't want you to see me. I wasn't ready for you to see me."

She stops crying in awe, sticking her hand out into the snow. Flakes rest on her palm.

"No two are alike."

"I know."

"Damon, this is a sign"

"No, it is not a 'sign.' You did it." He says with the snark she loves.

"Listen to me. The snow, let it wash over you. Let it fill you up. Let it sing to you. It is me. I love you so much. "

He does what she asks, and the white flakes rest on his raven hair. He closes his eyes, and in that instance feels her, not who she is now, but beating heart Elena. The Elena whose scent still sends him reeling. The Elena he danced with, her eyes. Her memories….dancing with him at the pageant—she saw right through me, Elena…when she kissed me when I was dying….she knew me. Elena cooking in the kitchen….she played with me. Elena in Denver, she loved me. Each flake is one of her human memories of him…from hate to love, from love to lust, from lust to truth. She loves me; she knows all of me. He is in awe of her and his worry melts like the flakes, and he smiles. "and I love you. Command me, I'll do anything. It is not me who sired you, it is you who has sired me."

"As it should be. Ok….here goes…don't let this sire bond ruin what we have. This is too right, too magical, too real. Don't ever let me go. Don't ever leave me. Don't ever stop looking at me the way you are right now. Know that I am making my own decisions, and that I choose you."

"Yes, your majesty. I want to take you to my bed and never let you leave."

"Then do it. But wait one more minute. She steps away reaching into her pocket and pulls out a very long silver chain with an antique onyx at the apex. It is dark and deep and beautiful. She places it around his neck.

"Where did you get this?"

"It is your Christmas present. My father wore it for as long as I can remember. My mother gave it to him. And I want you to have it."

"I know this necklace, Elena. (long pause) It was my mother's. She said that it reminded her of me."

"Then we both, the necklace and I have found our way back to you."


End file.
